Take Flight at the Edge of Adrenaline
by ImmortalOokami
Summary: Summary inside, Pairings inside


"Take Flight at the Edge of Adrenaline"

Summary: Eleven friends, all who knew each other since their escape from Taka labs and the mad scientists clutches. They're being pursued by hunters, and someone else wants them to be used as weapons for world domination. It isn't easy even if they are human-avian hybrid mutants.

Pairings: HidaxKona, DeixSakuxIta, KonoxMoe, SuixKa, KimixTayu, NejixTen, KibaxHinaxSasu

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson...not me....

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Info**

Deidara

Barcode#: 3480058076325

Type: Peregrine Falcon

Age: 15

Pursuer(s): Gaara, Suigetsu

Abilities: Sonic Speed (during flight), mind speech

Hidan

Barcode#:00124056675021

Type: Osprey

Age:16

Pursuer(s): Yugito, Tayuya

Abilities: immortality, three (retractable)blades in his right arm

Sakura

Barcode#:039500626871201

Type: White tailed Kite

Age:15

Pursuer(s): Lee, Sakon

Abilities: super strength, healing

Itachi

Barcode#: 8502186500013

Type: Crow

Age:15 ½

Pursuer(s): Kisame, Naruto

Abilities: Fire breath, oracle eye (since the sharingan can see into the future)

Sasuke

Barcode#: 08218566682151

Type: Raven

Age: 15

Pursuer(s): Kimimaro, Karin

Abilities: Lightning controll, oracle eye (same as above)

(discontinued)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Becoming a Daily thing...

(Sakura' s POV)

My eyes opened adjusting to the early sunlight, I stretched out my limbs and yawned as I sat up from my grassy bed, my gray and black wings twitched as they re-functioned. My jade eyes scanned the others who were laying spread out, but in the same area. Hidan's brown wings twitched as he turned on his back snoring loudly, and at that I frowned and rolled my eyes. For some apparent reason, I was the first to be awake, but then I noticed that Deidara was awake and sitting beside a boulder that jutted from the ground, his aqua eye spotted me, and a cheeky smile appeared on his face. I giggled to myself at how cute that was, and came over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"I wonder how long we're going to keep running..." Deidara sighed, his grey with black spotted wings unfolded, but still sat in the same spot.

"Dunno, but they're really desperate to take us back." I said, and I happen to mention that we are human-avian hybrid mutants created by a freak mad scientist named Madara, and we're on the run from beast-human 'hunters' he sent after us ever since we escaped from our imprisonment in the labs just five months ago. We've escaped since we found out we had (or hopefully still have) human parents that are probably scattered around the globe. It wasn't long before the rest of our flock was awake, and we made a breakfast off fish we caught from last night. The flock consists of Konan (being the eldest), Hidan, Itachi, Me (Sakura), Deidara, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and our youngest Konohamaru and Moegi.

"Heh, I guess we'd better get going soon..." I mused slightly, then I felt as if something or someone was stalking us, "Hold on a sec, I sense trouble." I coaxed silently to the others who gathered in a circle, our wings were spread ready for take off. My eyes darted in all directions as shadows began to move in the darkness of the forest. It wasn't long before five rather ugly feline and canine-like humans burst out of the shadows, lunging from all sides, their knife-like ivory teeth bared. However, they lacked one thing, agility, and for us avians we were pretty damn good with it, which makes up for our lack in power.

"Geez, how the hell would they find us out in a deserted place like this?" Hidan just grimaced and pushed off the ground, just barely avoiding the feline girl that charged at full speed, but not enough to keep up with him. He sat there hovering at the height so the cat-lady couldn't reach him, he kept near Konan, who had also used his same maneuver. "Hey, Konan, you alright?" he turned his attention to Konan who just smiled lightly, at that he felt this tint in his cheeks. Meanwhile I had just avoided a flesh tearing swipe from the blond fox boy, for some reason, this one was more agile than the rest of the hunters. I didn't have time for this, how could they find us, even though we worked our asses off to wipe out our trail. Even then I couldn't ponder, so I took to the sky my wings gave one powerful thrust. In a matter of seconds I was joining the rest of the flock, we flew up 80 feet and glided to our next destination. A few hours later we were surfing on the cool air current, our long wingspan allowed us to float without having to flap all of the time.

"So where do you think we'll be heading next?" Deidara asked keeping near me.

"Oh, how about Canada, I'd love to visit Niagara Falls!" Konohamaru chirped causing a chain reaction of the kids pleading me to go, until I finally gave up, after all they were still my responsibility.

"Alright, Canada it is then." I announced and they all cheered in glee.

I stared down at the miniturized cars that had to be inspected by a guard or two at the country boarder, luckily for us there was no such thing as boarders.

We arrived around afternoon to buy some lunch at a local gas station, and we folded our wings into our hoodies. My eyes darting around for anything suspicious, but I saw nothing for now. I waited for a while and then I revealed myself in front of the gas station, and with that the others followed. As being the only one who knows to stay close to the flock, slipped into the small building.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called out, Hinata batted Sasuke's hand away muttering when he tried to grab a bag of tomato flavored potato chips, at that Sasuke groaned. I looked back at Deidara who nodded, was he reading my mind or something? But, that's not the main deal right now. This place was empty, and I mean no humans. Weird huh...Well, back to things, the place looked like it was evacuated not to long ago.

"Hey, Sakura do you think...?" Deidara asked, I felt an odd presence that was here a while ago.


End file.
